Great Land Reform Act: 1772
The Great Land Reform Act: 1772 – 0 Cun. I c.6 Be it enacted by the King's Divine Majesty, by and with the advice and consent of the Councils of Nobles and of Ministers, in this present Parliament assembled, and by the authority of the same, as follows:- 1ai) All the lands of the Kingdom of Pyrus from the Pyrusian Peninsula to The Northern Isles including the Credish Plains, Lihexian Mountains and The Southern Isles are all the property of the monarch of Pyrus. 1aii) It is by the grace of the monarch of Pyrus that the citizenry of the Kingdom live and work here. 2bi) The monarch has, however, invested his faith in the good people of his Kingdom to elect a representative assembly. Therefore it is decided that from henceforth the following shall occur. 2ai) All titles of nobility and royalty are hereby repealed 2aii) Except those of King, Queen, Prince, Princess, Earl and Lady of Pyrus which will remain the correct and traditional way of determining the head of state. 2bi) New titles of nobility and royalty will be granted by the monarch in accordance with article 5 of this act. 2bii) According to article 4 of this act the monarch may also authorise 'Lord Alderman' for the representation of groups with a 'land' interest. 3ai) All the lands of the Kingdom of Pyrus (as referred to in article 1ai) shall be sold, assuming they reach the reserve price (as quoted in Appendix 1). 3bi) The monarch may reserve lands for himself, his family or others use. 3bii) So long as no more than one third of the lands are reserved. 3ci) Any member of the 'old' nobility has the ability to bid for land. 3cii) Any member of the public has the ability to bid for land. 3ciii) Any group, association, political party, business, charity or guild which is based in Pyrus or run by a Pyrusian 'party' may bid for land. 3civ) Royalty are not allowed to bid for land. 3cv) Foreign groups or persons may not bid for land without the express permission of the monarch. They must also abide by article 9 of this act. 4ai) Groups with a 'land' interest may be granted the right of representation within the Council of Nobles by the monarch. 4aii) A 'Lord Alderman' shall be appointed to sit in the house of Nobles by the monarch. 4aiii) A 'Lord Alderman's' position is for life. 5ai) People with a 'land' interest are guaranteed representation within the Council of Nobles. 5aii) The monarch decrees the new title of nobility and henceforth the title is hereditary so long as the family retain land. 5aiii) However the rank of aristocracy may vary according to the size and type of land owned. 6a) On the death of a noble or Lord Alderman: 6ai) The nobles lands are divided amongst his heirs evenly unless a will exists when the wills instructions are put into practice. 6aii) The Alderman's position is reviewed and a new alderman may be appointed. 7a) The division of feudal revenues will be as follows:- 7ai) 40% to the state 7aii) 10% to the temple of Pyrus 7aiii) 10% for general expenses 7bi) leaving 40% for the owner or owners. 7ci) All citizens on the land are expected to pay a settlement tax (according to settlement tax regulations) to their noble lord. 7cii) this is taxed (as in the manor described in article 7a). 8a) With the monarch's gift of the land to the people there are the following consequences:- 8ai) The state and royal treasuries shall be separate. 8aii) The state will pay the monarch a subsidy of 1scs per subject per year. 8aiii) The monarch has the exclusive rights to any and all duties and taxes on tea and coffee. Appendix 1: Passed Mr Xave Mandran – First Minister For and on behalf of the Council of Ministers Passed His Imperial Highness, Cunglas I the King of Pyrus For and on behalf of the Council of Nobles Signed His Imperial Highness, Cunglas I the King of PyrusRepealed by 8 Cel. I c. 1 Footnotes Category:Statute